


"Potter"       "Malfoy"

by Schoolgirl188



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schoolgirl188/pseuds/Schoolgirl188
Summary: I'm sick and delirious. I got this dumb idea and typed it up. Sorry if this sucks I'll look at it again later.But anyways:Albus and Scorpius are laughing their asses off in Transfiguration.





	"Potter"       "Malfoy"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, really sick, really crazy, hope you like.

"What is so funny?" Peg, or Margaret, a friend they had made, which they both knew was crazy no need to comment, snapped in a hushed voice as she shot the blonde and brunet a glare. 

"Just...watch.." Albus managed to gasp out between giggles. Then he turned away from the also giggling blonde at his side to collect himself. Scorpius did the same, wiping tears of mirth from his grey eyes.

After both boys had successfully collected themselves, they both turned to watch their Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall, with waiting eyes that swam with anticipation and with-held laughter. 

Peg watched the two curiously, getting quite annoyed at the two boys, almost ready to try the polka-dotting charm they just happened to be learning on them. Then Scorpius took in a deep breath, and twisted his face up in an ugly scowl, the sound of his voice just as ugly as he hissed out,

"Potter"

The three friends watched as their teacher flinched, her shoulders tensing, and she stopped writing on the chalkboard, as if waiting. Then Albus curled his face into an ugly snarl, his voice also sounding just as ugly as his look when he uttered,

"Malfoy"

Then McGonagall turned around so fast, you would think she just broke her neck. Her eyes were squinted and searching, lips thinned to what look like an imposible feat. 

Then the threes giggles started, and turned into full blown laughter as she found the three Slytherins with her dark glare.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, super short, but yup.


End file.
